There are a number of situations where rotation of an adjustment screw is required, but the illumination in the area of the screw is low and it is undesirable to add a substantial amount of ambient illumination in order to find the adjustment screw. These situations arise in recording studios, television stations, radio stations, computer installations, in adjusting aerospace equipment and adjusting radio communications equipment. In other fields it is also helpful to have illumination at the screwdriver tip. This occurs in industries such as jewelry repair, television and video cassette recorder repair, and in various hobbies. There are a number of situations wherein the turning, adjusting or aligning of small screws is required, and illumination is helpful in finding those screws.
There are various small screwdrivers in the art, and most of these are suitable for making the necessary adjustments, but the direct illumination of the screw to be engaged by the screwdriver for its adjustment is also helpful.